Proper workstation lighting is critical to the effectiveness of office workers. Many workstations are illuminated with overhead lighting. Use of overhead lighting alone requires an overabundance of light across an over inclusive area. The result is significant energy consumption. Use of task lighting in addition to overhead lighting reduces the lighting levels required from the overhead lights, greatly reducing overall energy use. Further, today's office tasks heavily involve reading from backlit screens. Task lighting allows for the generation of focused light when the task requires, such as reading a hard copy page, while helping to reduce eye strain and improve computer-based reading comfort.
Use of task lighting dates back to the candle and kerosene lamp. Today's task lights, however, seek ever increasing energy efficiency with the use of light emitting diode technology, dimming capability and sensor based control. There is also an ever present desire to improve the mechanical and electrical systems of light fixtures to maintain structural and lighting performance while facilitating the manufacture of lamps with simple, elegant, and clean-lined industrial design.